


Spring Forward into Love

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Classicberry - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established ClassicBerry, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sans - Freeform, Sensitive bones, Underfell Sans, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: Sans never thought that a fateful encounter with his rougher counterpart would lead to anythinglike this.





	Spring Forward into Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElegantFolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantFolly/gifts).



> brooooooooooooo ilu pal! When I found out I would be writing for you I was like hella excited because OMG? You're amazing and wonderful and fantastic and a great cuddler and I wanted to make sure I made you something awesome! I...might have overdone it bit, but I hope you enjoy your OT3 regardless! <3

_✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ Summer ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧_

If there was one thing that Sans had come to love about the surface, it was the vast array of weather and seasonal patterns that occurred in the year. Instead of having areas like the forever snowy plains of Snowdin or the permanent excruciating heat of Hotland, he was able to experience hot, cold, and everything in between. For example, right now it was summer on the surface and Sans could feel his undershirt cling to his bones wetly underneath his jacket, making him shudder as soon as he stepped out of his work building earlier that day. As he gently pulled the soaked shirt away (what was this liquid anyway? He didn’t sweat, so was it just the humidity in the air? gross.) with the tips of his phalanges, Sans considered changing his stance on seasons for something that didn’t include the very hot month of August.

It had been about four years since the monsters were freed from the Underground and made their way to the Surface, and it seemed like the humans were finally getting used to their presence around. At first, there had been confusion and a bit of panic, but after a while things had settled down into an awkward, yet comfortable coexistence--of course the large amount of gold that the monsters had on hand probably helped speed the process along.

Monsters all around had been able to find employment in their particular areas of interests, and for Sans that meant a research position at a nearby physics lab. The hours were less than ideal, with a tendency to keep him in the office at strange times of the night, but the pay more than made up for whatever grievances he might’ve had, which meant he was able to afford a nice apartment with his current boyfriend--

“SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE? COME INSIDE ALREADY, IT’S HOT!”

Sans snapped to, gaze flicking up to the previously closed door to his apartment. His boyfriend’s skull took its place; his bright, blue eye-lights staring back at his and sparkling in that unique way that Sans couldn’t emulate even if he tried--and he had many a drunken night. “sorry blue, i’ve just been _burnin’_ up to see you, but i had to _cool_ myself down first,” He quipped, stepping inside their shared apartment and immediately slipping out of his shoes on the carpet. Blue closed the door behind him, and Sans knew that his brows were probably knit together in irritation, permanent grin twitching as he tried to decide whether to berate Sans on the bad jokes or compliment him on his flirting technique.

They had been going out for the better portion of two years, a little after Blue and his universe had come into contact with theirs via the surface world. There had been a lot of confusion when everyone realized that they had a duplicate, but after the panic had settled monsters realized that, while these doppelgangers looked the same, their personalities were wildly different. That realization helped the new monsters to slowly integrate into their society, to become friends or --in Blue and Sans’ case-- lovers.

It was a little odd at first to get over the confusion of loving someone so similar to himself, and at times he wondered if it was a bit of narcissism at play that attracted him to Blue. As time went on he realized that it was Blue’s personality, his bubbly cheerfulness and strong ideals that drew him in, not just their similarities. Being practically the same monster was just the icing on the cake, and worked as a hilarious counter to ‘go fuck yourself’ statements.

Sans spun around and pulled Blue into his arms so that he was flush against Blue’s back, ignoring the other’s cries of protest as he placed soft teeth kisses along the back of his skull. “i missed you,” he murmured, kisses trailing downward and grazing along Blue’s jaw as his hands inched closer towards his ribcage. Now that he was inside he could fully appreciate Blue’s attire: a short crop-top that just barely covered his false ribs, leaving his spine on full display.

“A-AH, BUT THE HEAT…” Blue protested, yet his actions betrayed him as he leaned his head back on Sans’ shoulder, giving him better access to his neck. One hand hooked over his shoulder to pull Sans in closer, and he let out a content sigh when the light touches edged along his sternum.

“the heat never bothered us anyway,” Sans chuckled. His laughter increased when he felt Blue suddenly stiffen under him.

“REALLY? FROZEN QUOTES NOW? YOU COULDN'T HAVE PICKED A BETTER TIME?”

“ _snow_ better time than the present, babe.” Sans removed his arms when Blue firmly pulled out of his embrace, laying one more smooch on Blue’s shoulder before he was gone completely. “so, how was your day?”

“DISAPPOINTING. IT WAS TOO HOT FOR OUR GAME SO THEY SENT US HOME EARLY.”

Sans hummed thoughtfully in response. If he recalled correctly Blue had a...baseball game today? Or was it soccer? It was hard to keep up with all of the extracurricular activities Blue took on in his free time on the weekends; sometimes he was a sports coach, other times a personal trainer. It wasn’t that Blue didn’t have anything to do, in fact, he did all of his extra activities while still maintaining his job at the local science museum as a guide/puzzler/whatever else he decided he wanted to take on in his free time there. While Sans was content to spend 10+ hours a day at a desk researching theories, Blue wanted to be up and moving, teaching others about everything and anything he knew. Even though it tired Sans out just thinking about it, he was happy that Blue had found something he was passionate about.

“bet that left you feeling a bit _steamed_. how about we go _cool_ off with some Nice Cream?”

“NICE CREAM SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA!” Blue agreed.

After Sans had a chance to change from his jacket to a lighter t-shirt, the two of them left the apartment, phalanges laced together as they walked down the street. There was a shop near their apartment that was run by the cheerful bunny that used to sell Nice Cream underground, who Sans had taken to calling the Nice Cream Guy. He liked supporting monsters in their entrepreneurial endeavors on the Surface, which was why he went in the first place, but now he kept going because of how fantastic the ice cream tasted. Even Blue, who was very particular about sweets to the point of being a dessert snob, would put aside his argument for a healthy diet when Sans mentioned the place.

“HEY SANS, HOLD ON A SEC,” Blue said as he slowed to a stop and turned to look behind him. Sans walked over to Blue’s side to get out of the flow of foot traffic, scrutinizing the path.

“what’s wrong?”

“I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING…” Blue trailed off, taking a few steps back the way they came. Shrugging, Sans followed after him, keeping a metaphorical ear out for anything amiss.

Cars sputtered past them in the street and the laughter of children was evident in the air, along with the blare of a far-off siren, something that Sans had become accustomed to since moving to the city. As far as he could tell, there was nothing out of the ordinary. “blue, i don’t think--”

“SHH, LISTEN!”

Brows furrowed, Sans crept closer to Blue, who was huddled near the entrance of an alleyway. He tried to filter out the other noises around him to focus on whatever Blue had heard, and finally pinpointed a familiar sound: rattling bones. “is that…”

Blue nodded. He raised a finger to his teeth before creeping closer to the edge of the wall. Sans followed suit, channeling his magic just in case something were to go awry; with his low HP it was better to be safe than sorry. He felt the thrum of latent magic pool behind his good eye and travel down to his fingertips, giving Blue the okay to keep going when the other turned around to check.

“HELLO? IS THERE SOMEONE BACK HERE? ARE YOU OKAY?” Blue called out.

The alleyway was well-lit from the sun peeking out from beneath a few clouds, so Sans had no problem finding the huddled figure beside a large trash bin. At Blue’s call the figure had jumped, quickly pulling the large, fluffy hood of their jacket over their head.  Sensing that something was wrong, Sans stepped in front of Blue, ignoring his questioning glance as he slowly crept closer. The sound of bones rattled louder the further Sans walked into the alleyway.

“hey bud, you alright?” Sans asked, keeping his tone low and calm.

The figure bristled, burrowing deeper into their makeshift cover. “fuck off!”

Sans paused, eye-lights widening. Lowercase dialect? He didn’t think it was possible, but all of the signs so far pointed to a certain amount of familiarity that he couldn’t just ignore, and now this only made him more sure of his theory. There was just one way to find out.

“uhh…” Sans began with a small, forced cough. “your name wouldn’t happen to be sans, would it?”

The monster jerked their head up, the movement enough to jostle the fluffy hood off and reveal the monster’s face. Cold, red orbs met Sans’ own, and it took everything in him to keep his composure as he stared back at what he could only describe as an odd funhouse mirror version of himself and Blue. After a quick moment, the monster spoke with a gruff voice. “how did yer...know my name?”

Sans’ eye-lights veered to the side, avoiding the doppelganger’s gaze and the large gash through his left socket. And his sharp teeth. And the clearly false gold tooth in his mouth--how the hell did he even…

Blue, who had been hanging back while Sans did his thing, stepped forward towards the new Sans, arms and hands in front of him in a placating manner. “WE’RE ALSO SANS. WELL, HE’S MORE OF A SANS THAN I AM,” Blue joked with a small shrug. “ANYWAY, TELL US HOW WE CAN ASSIST YOU! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU HERE WITHOUT OFFERING TO HELP, IT WOULDN’T BE VERY MAGNIFICENT OF ME!”

The rougher Sans shifted his attention to Blue, letting out a startled chuckle as he looked him up and down. “heh, yer remind me o’ my bro...right down to the fashion sense.” He braced a hand against the ground, rising to his feet, albeit a bit unsteadily. Blue went to help, but the other Sans quickly waved him off. “‘m fine, don’t need yer fawning over me, just got a little overwhelmed here. not used to so many people,” he explained.

“OH, THAT’S EASY TO FIX, I KNOW A PLACE THAT’S PRETTY QUIET THIS TIME OF DAY. WE CAN TAKE YOU THERE.”

The other Sans frowned. “‘m not going back out there.”

“WE DON’T HAVE TO, SANS CAN SHORTCUT US THERE. ISN’T THAT RIGHT, SANS?”

Sans shuffled awkwardly on the spot as their eye-lights were suddenly both on him. “uh yeah, i can do that.”

He waited for the other two to collect themselves before heading deeper into the alleyway, calling on his magic as he visualized the place that he figured Blue was talking about: a small cafe on one of the side streets a bit further out. He could hear Blue babbling to the new monster behind him, complimenting him on his jacket, and couldn’t help but smile when he heard the stuttered thanks in response. Leave it to Blue to help a monster he just met on the street completely out of the kindness of his heart. Man, he was so cool.

When they turned a corner in the alleyway Sans’ magic activated, teleporting them to a new alleyway just outside of the cafe. Sans looked back at his companions, curious to see how the doppelganger would take it, but to his surprise, the other barely batted a socket. Could it be that this Sans also had that ability? Pushing it off to his mind for later, he led them inside.

The cafe was dimly lit, relying on the sparse sunlight filtering through the front windows to illuminate the rest of the shop. Luckily for them it was just as devoid of people as usual, making it a great place to cool down and rest. Sans watched Blue corral the new Sans to a booth in the corner away from the door, and he decided to grab cold drinks for the three of them.

Shuffling over to the counter, Sans ordered a smoothie for Blue, an iced tea for himself, and after a moment of deliberation chose an Italian soda for the newcomer. It was a bold risk, but something told him that his rougher-looking counterpart might actually like it, and if not he’d just buy him something else. He made his way back to the corner with the drinks, noting that Blue and the other Sans were deep in conversation. The new guy already seemed much more comfortable than he did before; the large beads of sweat were absent from his forehead, the rattling was gone, and he actually unzipped his jacket, revealing a simple black tank top underneath.

Blue looked up when Sans arrived at the table, interrupting himself mid-sentence to acknowledge him. “--OH SANS, THANK YOU, I APPRECIATE IT! WHILE YOU WERE GONE, WE MANAGED TO FIND OUT WHAT NICKNAME TO GIVE THIS SANS.”

“i still don’t think i need a nickname ‘r nuthing,” the other muttered under his breath.

“NONSENSE, WE CAN’T ALL GO KEEPING OUR NAMES. IT CAUSES WAY TOO MUCH CONFUSION.”

Setting the tray of drinks on the table, Sans slid into the booth beside Blue and rested his head in his hand. “so? what’s the consensus?”

“WE WENT WITH ‘RED’. I WANTED TO USE ‘CHERRY’ but--”

“--i said it was fuckin’ dumb,” Red finished, gazing at the tray in interest.

“red, huh? heh, red and blue, i like it.” Sans distributed the drinks, setting the Italian soda in front of Red. “i wasn’t sure what you wanted, so i took a guess.”

Red pulled the drink closer to him, eyeing it with suspicion. “this ain’t poisoned, is it?”

“WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Blue asked.

“i--uh…” Red looked down, eye-lights focused on the table. “my underground wasn’t the nicest place. poison and murder were common ways to rise to the top.”

Sans and Blue exchanged worried glances out of the corners of their sockets. Where on earth did this monster come from?

Blue was the first to break the silence as he leaned forward to grab Red’s hand, projecting warmth and safety. “WELL, YOU’RE NOT IN YOUR UNDERGROUND ANYMORE, I PROMISE IT’S OKAY. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ON THE SURFACE?”

Red seemed relieved from the subject change, if the slumping of his shoulders from their previous tense state was any indication. “it’s been about… a week?”

“WOW, SO YOU’RE STILL NEW TO IT ALL! HAVE YOU FOUND A HOUSE YET? A JOB? ANY FUN HOBBIES?”

“boss--my bro, paps-- was securing our new place today. i was supposed to meet him before i ran into yer guys.” Red rested his head in his hand similar to Sans, tapping a phalange against the jagged scar over his socket. “as fer a job, no luck yet. not really sure what to look fer.”

“how is your physics?” Sans asked. If he remembered correctly, earlier that day he had received a particular job listings memo in his mailbox. If he played his cards right, he might just be able to knock out two birds with one stone.

“physics? oh boy, it’s been a while, but i think i can still do it. sup?”

“place where i work is looking for a new physicist. research job. i can put in a good word for you. the hours are weird but the pay is worth it.”

Blue clapped his hands together, eye-lights bright like stars in their sockets. “THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA! YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH SOMEONE YOU KNOW AND HAVE A NICE JOB ON TOP OF IT!”

“heh, that’s why I mentioned it. so red, what do you say?”

After a moment of silence, Red grinned widely, sending a spark of _something_ through Sans’ SOUL. “sure, why the hell not, it’ll be fun.”

Sans kept up his smile as his hand twitched underneath the table with a sudden urge to rub at his sternum. That was a peculiar reaction, and while it didn’t worry Sans, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. The only person to really have that effect on him was... _Blue_ , he thought. He’d had to keep an eye on that until he figured out what was happening.

He focused on Red again, watching as his eye-lights widened after taking a sip of the soda. Something akin to pride welled within Sans from having successfully picked a good drink for his counterpart, and he couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face for the rest of their time there.

 

_✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ Fall･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧_

Summer came and went, the oppressive heat toning down into something manageable, allowing Sans to don his favorite jacket more often. He wore it now as he headed into work, Blue’s handmade lunch (of which he was only getting better and better at making) crammed underneath one arm and a greasy paper bag full of breakfast for him and Red in the other.

It had only been about a week after Sans had met Red that he managed to secure the position at his job for his rough copycat, and after that the two began working together. Red had been a little further behind on his studies than Sans had initially assumed, and so he had to divvy up his time between his projects and teaching theories and equations to Red. While Red did retain some knowledge of what he learned in his universe, years of fighting and prioritizing survival over pleasure and wants had dulled his memories, so he had to relearn those as well. Luckily Red absorbed information like a sponge, and after a month of study he was competent enough for Sans to leave alone to his own devices.

During their close time together working Red had managed to come out of his shell, and now Sans could hardly believe that the small, huddled mass he and Blue found that one fateful summer day was the same monster he interacted with now. Red had a vibrant personality that captured attention every time he entered a room, coupled with a wicked sense of humor that rivaled Sans’ at every encounter--much to the disdain of their coworkers. He also shared Sans’ deep love of space and the stars, and they had many hangouts where Sans would show him his favorite museums and places for stargazing.

Lately, Sans had been noticing a peculiar flutter in his SOUL whenever he hung out with Red. He couldn't really pinpoint the cause, as it seemed almost random when it happened. Once the odd feeling occurred when Red told him a particularly good joke, another time when he showed Red the stars through a telescope for the first time, and then another during a heated argument about the feasibility of time travel. None of the events had any sort of common denominator, except for Red.

…It probably wasn't important.

Sans walked into his office building, banishing the thought from his mind as he greeted the two security guards on duty--both pleasant enough humans, and well-equipped to handle any threat that they needed to take care of, even though the biggest threat would probably be a swan trying to enter. Chuckling to himself over the imagery, Sans flashed his badge as much as he was able to with his arms full and headed for the elevators. He stepped into the closest open one, bending his arm up to hit the button for the basement with his elbow.

As the elevator slowly churned down, Sans mentally ran over the progress he and his team had made over the last week. Currently he, Red, and two other physicists from their department were on a big research project, which added to his already stacked work schedule. He knew that they were _so close_ to cracking the code to the mysteries that they were trying to uncover, and the idea that they could possibly find it in the next week had instilled a sense of impatience in him. Sans was honestly tired of working so hard, and he could tell Red was too, which is why he decided to attempt to lift both of their spirits with breakfast from their favorite place.

The elevator came to a stop, letting out a sharp _ding_ as the doors slid open to the floor. Sans stepped out into the hallway, shuffling along to their designated office space.

“ayy sans,” Red waved when he entered the office. “didja bring the grub?”

Sans grinned, holding up the paper bag up so Red could see. “‘course i did. lemme just put my lunch away.”

He went to the fridge in the back, greeting his other two coworkers as he went. The fridge was small, more of a mini-fridge than a regular-sized one, but since there were only four of them it had plenty of space for him to stick his container in, right next to a similar container of an unidentifiable substance--Red’s brother’s cooking, no doubt. Poor guy.

When Sans returned to his desk, he wasn’t surprised to see Red had already staked his claim on their breakfast, bag ransacked and one container of fries and a sandwich pilfered from inside, along with all of the mustard packets Sans had shoved in prior to leaving the establishment. Red himself sat on the other side of Sans’ desk, eye-lights following him as he sat in his seat. “you couldn’t have waited two minutes?”

“sans, are yer kiddin’? grillbz’s food is too precious to wait fer,” Red said between bites of his sandwich, some kind of unholy combination of eggs and mysterious meat that he particularly requested Sans pick up. Of course, it sounded so good to him that he ended up getting the same.

He pulled out his own food, unwrapping it and nearly salivating at the scent that wafted from it. “okay, you got me there. i never even knew grillby did breakfast until you told me.” Sans took a bite, groaning softly when the taste hit his summoned tongue. “man this is so good, so greasy and unhealthy for me.”

“god i know, right? boss would be so pissed if he knew,” Red cackled.

“heh, we’ll just have to make sure that he and blue never find out.”

“oh yea, how is blue boy? haven’t seen him in a while.”

Sans took a moment to chew before answering. “he’s good, working his ass off as usual. i swear i dunno where he gets all of his energy from.”

Red shrugged, crinkling up his wrapper into a small ball and tossing it at the nearby trash can, just narrowly missing the rim. He let out a _tsk_ , shoving a fry into his mouth. “at least it prob comes in handy in the bedroom, yea?”

“what?”

“the sex, sans. man yer slow sometimes.”

Sans flushed, averting his gaze to his empty wrapper. “sorry that i wasn’t expecting you to ask about my sex life _at work_.”

Red barked with laughter. “oh man, that’s rich, sans. i thought yer knew me better than that by now.” He wiped away an imaginary tear from the corner of his socket. “so, back to the original question. how’s yer sex life?”

“i, uh...fine?”

“just fine? sans, as yer best bud, i want to make sure yer happy. yer can tell me anything about all the raunchy sex yer have, i won’t tell.”

Sans sighed, relaxing slightly when he sensed the humorous tones in Red’s voice. “since when have you been my ‘best’ bud? i don’t remember giving you that title.”

“self-imposed, o’course,” Red grinned, showing off his ridiculously sharp teeth. For some reason, Sans wondered briefly how those teeth would feel against his cervical vertebrae. Weird.

“what if i told you that we have sex every day?”

Red folded his arms over his ribcage, raising his chin to stare at the ceiling in thought. After a brief amount of time he snapped his phalanges and focused back on Sans. “first, i’d call yer a liar because there’s no way yer lazy ass can keep up that much. then i, being yer best bud, would tell yer that i’m entitled to a free threesome.”

Sans sputtered, nearly choking on one of his fries as he looked at Red with a mix of disbelief and horror. His SOUL thumped in his ribcage as his mind supplied the visual of the three of them in bed. Before he could reply Red was already up, dragging his chair away from the desk with a wink.

“time fer work, sansy. see ya later.”

~~~~

The rest of the workday passed by in somewhat of a blur as Sans desperately tried to focus on his work and not on his breakfast conversations with Red. By some measure of good luck, lunch managed to be a mostly tame affair, with the conversation veering mostly towards the four of them catching up on everyone's findings from the morning.

It shouldn’t have been anything new to Sans; based on what Red usually talked about, this should've been normal banter for them. The problem was that Sans couldn’t find it in him to deny that a small part of himself was almost wishing that Red had been serious. He, of course, thought that Red was attractive; from his playful grin that promised mischief and mayhem to the way he carried himself Red nearly exuded confidence, and Sans couldn't deny his attraction to it, especially since it was one of his favorite aspects of Blue as well.

Until today he hadn’t really thought of Red in a sexual sense but now he couldn’t for the life of him stop.

Sans managed to keep himself mostly focused on work until finally, it was time to leave for the day. He quickly packed away his things and nearly ran to the elevator in hopes of avoiding the object of his strange sexual fantasies, but his luck tapered out when at the last minute a bony arm jammed itself in the diminishing space of the elevator doors, causing them to open. Red hopped on, face somehow sweaty and ribcage heaving from the exertion. “whew, yer a fast little bugger.”

“i guess you can say that,” Sans laughed awkwardly, hugging his empty lunch container close to him.

Red looked him over, squinting his sockets. “what’s wrong? yer all...twitchy.”

“what, me? no, i’m chill.”

“hmm...alright then. so what’re yer doing tonight? got anything planned?”

“i don’t think so,” Sans said after a moment of thought. “why, what’s up?”

“wanna go drinkin’?”

“i dunno if i should…”

“ahhhh, live a little, sans. it’ll be fun!”

“mmm, fine. lemme just tell blue.”

Red pumped his fist in the air triumphantly as he exited the elevator, cheering. Sans followed behind, the corners of his grin tipping up slightly from the display.

They paused outside of the building so Sans could call Blue and tell him where they were headed--Grillby’s of course-- and then they took a shortcut to the alleyway beside the place. After entering the restaurant and taking a seat at the bar, Red immediately ordered a whiskey sour for them both.

“whoa, getting a little eager there, huh?” Sans asked.

“s’not everyday i get to drink with my bud, so i gotta make sure to reap it fer all it’s worth.”

“heh, alright then.”

When the drinks came out Red was instantly on his, guzzling it down as if he were a college frat boy on spring break. Sans, remembering one particular night in which he learned that drunk him was depressed and weepy, took to savoring his drink slowly, glancing at Red every now and again.

Red was about five drinks in and well past tipsy when he slumped into Sans’ side, cheeks flushed with red magic and eye-lights trained on him. “sansssssssss, i ever tell yer that--hic--that yer my best friend ever?”

Blushing, Sans took a sip of his drink with his free hand, the other pinned to his side underneath Red. He cleared his throat pointlessly, hoping that Red wouldn't be able to hear the harsh pounding in his ribcage. “yeah?”

Red nodded sluggishly, the action pushing him further into Sans’ personal space. “yeaaaa. i was a different person before i met yer. depressed, angry… well, i’m still angry, but that's not the point, it was different then, yer know?”

Sans put his drink down, focusing all of his attention to Red. It was rare for him to talk about himself, and this was probably the first time he ever mentioned any of this to him. “how so?”

“i had to be angry to survive. the place where boss and i came from was ‘kill or be killed’. since neither of us had lv, we had to be tough and shit to keep others off our asses. the day we finally got to the surface was all we had been hopin’ fer but--well, when yer spend years putting up a front, old habits are hard to break.”

“i could imagine,” Sans remarked.

“yer and blue-y though, yer two taught me what it’s like to be gentle and nice, and after i met yer i said to myself, i said, ‘hey red, if those two softies can do it, yer can too’. now look at me, i’m happy, healthy--”

“drunk,” Sans butted in.

Red laughed, a short bark that Sans was quickly starting to ~~love~~ appreciate. “heh, that too. what i’m tryin’ to say is, thanks sans. never would’ve made it to where i am today without yer.”

Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly, pale blue magic dotting his cheekbones. “nah i only helped a little, you did everything yourself.”

“listen to me, sans.” Pulling back so that he was a reasonable distance away, Red grabbed onto Sans’ jacket, rubbing his phalanges absently over the fabric as the fuzzy lights in his sockets met Sans. “yer my everything. if yer didn’t pick me up that day in the alley, i doubt i’d be here to talk to yer now.”

“i…” Sans trailed off, blush deepening as he told himself in vain that his friend definitely was not confessing his love to him. He wasn’t! But then why was his heart thumping like he did? Did Sans want him to? Was Sans...crushing on his best friend?

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, Red pulled away, clapping Sans on the back heartily. “come on, lighten up! didn’t mean to shove all that depressin’ shit on yer, let’s just get wasted and enjoy the night, yea?”

“i--uh, yeah, yeah let’s do it,” Sans agreed hesitantly.

~~~~

If Red had noticed that Sans was quieter than usual during the rest of the night out he didn’t comment on it, content to drink himself into a drunken stupor after another hour. After he finally passed out Sans decided to call it a night, digging through Red’s pockets for his share of the bill and paying before dragging him outside.

Sans took a shortcut to Red’s place first, thankful that his slightly inebriated state wasn’t enough to throw him off course. He knocked on the door, passing over the sleeping Red to his brother, who as he expected looked eerily close to Papyrus, bar the large scar over his socket and sharpened teeth, much like Red. This Papyrus--Edge, he decided to call him--was just as polite as his own brother, with a slightly clipped tone at the end of his sentences that suggested latent anger underneath. He guessed his own brother probably wouldn’t be happy if he came home a drunken mess, so he brushed it off.

When he was done he took a shortcut home, dread suddenly taking over as he looked up at his apartment. He had to tell Blue how he felt, right? How he was crushing on his best friend and what to do. Would Blue forgive him? Or maybe...he might just walk out on Sans. He would deserve it; how could he possibly fall in love with someone else even though he had Blue right there for him? Heaving out a sigh, Sans climbed the stairs up to his apartment and let himself in.

The living room lamp was on and provided a reading light for Blue, who was curled up in his pajamas against the armrest, a puzzle-making book threatening to fall out of his hands. Upon Sans’ arrival he stirred, stretching his spine out as his eye-lights came to life.

“MMM, YOU’RE BACK EARLY. DID YOU HAVE FUN WITH RED?” he mumbled, rubbing his sockets.

“i did, but uh, blue? i need to talk to you about something.”

“OH? WHAT’S UP?” Blue sat up, patting the place on the couch next to him. Sans sat down beside him, looking down at his hands in his lap.

“i...well…” Sans balled up his fist as tears pooled in his sockets. “i think i fell in love with my best friend.”

Blue tilted his head in confusion. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I THOUGHT WE ALREADY KNEW WE WERE IN LOVE?”

“i mean with...with red.”

“OH.”

“yeah…”

The apartment was silent as the two of them sat awkwardly next to each other. Shame and disgust ran through Sans’ being, focused entirely at himself. How could he have allowed this to happen when he had something so precious next to him the entire time? How could he bring this amount of heartache to the one monster that he cared about the most?

Blue was the first to break the silence, observing Sans with blank sockets. “SO YOU LOVE RED?”

“i...probably, yeah,” Sans replied, breaking eye contact to look down in remorse.

“DO...DO YOU STILL LOVE ME?”

“wha--yes, of course i do blue. nothing will ever change that.”

Blue’s eye-lights returned. “OH, THAT’S FINE THEN.”

“...huh?” Sans asked, but Blue was already pulling Sans into his lap and kissing the top of his skull. He struggled in Blue’s hold, arms flailing as he tried to escape. “hold on blue, what’s going on?”

Blue giggled. “WELL, IF YOU LOVE ME, AND YOU LOVE RED, AND I LOVE RED--”

“wait, what did you--”

“--THEN THE BEST WAY TO SETTLE THIS IS FOR US ALL TO DATE EACH OTHER, OBVIOUSLY.”

“... _what.”_

 

_✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟWinter ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧_

The thrum of the heater droned on in the background as Sans and Blue worked on setting up the living room for their visitor, heating up the cold apartment to a comfortable temperature, though for Sans it was perhaps a bit _too_ warm. He tugged at his shirt--something nice with a collar as per Blue’s instructions--wishing that he could go outside and stick his skull into a pile of snow to combat the terrible blush he had just thinking about what they were going to do tonight.

After Sans had confessed his feelings, Blue had opened him up to the idea of pursuing a polyamorous relationship with them both. At first, he had been hesitant to look into it; surely Blue must’ve just been trying to save their relationship and didn’t want to actually do this, he thought. However, much to his surprise, Blue not only was willing to try it, he was _excited_ to do it with him and Red.

The two of them discussed the general idea around a polyamorous relationship and what they had each liked and feared about it until they realized that all of their discussion would be for naught if Red didn’t actually agree to it. So, Blue proposed inviting Red over for dinner at their apartment; they could hang out, eat some food, and then pop the question to Red. If it worked, great! If not, then at least they tried, and Red would be able to leave if he got too uncomfortable.

The only flaw in the plan was that Sans forgot how meticulous Blue was with everything, especially cleaning, so he had been pushed here and there, made to dust this and that for upwards of a few hours now. He hoped that he wouldn’t be too exhausted by the time Red actually came by so that they could chat about...their relationship.

Right.

_Oh boy._

“SANS YOU HAVE BEEN CLEANING THAT SPOT FOR AGES NOW! I THINK IT’S CLEAN ENOUGH.” Blue moved into his line of sight, bending down so that he could look him in the eye and giving Sans a good view of his attire. He was wearing a dark blue button-down and black trousers, way too dressed up for a casual dinner with a friend but he looked too good for Sans to complain too much. “ARE YOU OKAY?”

“ _peachy_. perfect as  _pie_ …” Sans averted his eye-lights and stared at one of the pictures on their wall, which happened to be of a peach pie. He heaved out a sigh. “yeah no, i’m freaking out a little, blue. what if he doesn’t like me--us, the way we like him? what do we do if he turns us down?”

Blue reached for Sans’ hands, removing the cleaning rag from them before lacing their fingers together. “IF HE TURNS US DOWN IT’S OKAY. WE’LL STILL HAVE EACH OTHER, AND I KNOW THAT RED WILL STILL WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH US.”

“how are you so sure? what if he wants nothing to do with us?”

“THEN WE’LL HAVE TO RESPECT HIS WISHES, SANS. BUT--” Blue leaned in and clacked his teeth to Sans’ own-- “SOMETHING TELLS ME THAT HE WOULDN’T END A FRIENDSHIP OVER HIS FRIENDS WANTING TO WOO HIM.”

Sans wanted to point out that he probably knew Red better than Blue did, based on them having a similar personality and temperament, but at that moment there was a knock at the door. The two of them whipped their heads in that direction, eye-lights wide.

“OHHHH IT’S HIM,” Blue whispered excitedly, standing up and brushing off the front of his shirt. “QUICK, HOW DO I LOOK? WAIT, DON’T ANSWER THAT, WE BOTH KNOW I LOOK AMAZING.” He struck a pose, grinning madly. “HOLD ON. SANS, YOUR SHIRT IS ALL DIRTY. GO BRUSH IT OFF IN THE BATHROOM WHILE I LET RED IN.”

Blue shoved Sans towards the back of their apartment, and it wasn’t until Sans had actually shut the door that he heard Blue’s upbeat greeting, followed by a soft murmuring that could only belong to Red. He avoided looking at himself in the mirror as he cleaned the front of his shirt, knowing that a flushed mess of himself would be staring back. After he deemed himself _mostly_ presentable, Sans took in a deep breath, a technique that he read in a human book on ways to calm down. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t feel much better. Well, it was now or never.

“wow, yer even managed to get sans all dressed up, just fer me, eh?” Red laughed rambunctiously when Sans entered the room, rubbing his hand over his skull. “man, it’s almost like yer two are trying to impress me or something.”

Sans and Blue exchanged a glance before Blue took control of the situation, brushing it off with a laugh. “OF COURSE WE ARE, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU THAT I’M WORTH MARRYING, RIGHT?”

Sans’ clapped his hands over his skull in shock. What the fuck was Blue doing, he was going to blow their cover--

“heh heh heh, that’s rich, bluesy, but i know yer good fer it; house-cleaning, dressing up, now i just gotta taste yer food,” Red replied with a sly grin.

\--or not?

Blue threw Red a saucy wink over his shoulder as he headed towards the kitchen, leaving Sans and Red alone in the living room together.

“sans, yer silent over there, how’s it going?”

Sans looked over at Red, forcing himself to grin normally. He made his way over to the couch, slumping down into the cushions as he shrugged nonchalantly, or at least he hoped he did. “eh, so-so, can’t complain. how’s your bro?”

“paps? he’s fine, ornery as usual, but i think he’s finally getting to a place where he wants to be.”

“he’s doing...mechanical work, yeah?”

“yer got it.”

Silence fell over the two of them as they simply existed, broken only by the various clangs coming from the kitchen, and the ever-present hum of the heater. Sans enjoyed the silence, for once. It was normal, a comfortable, familiar thing that he could hold onto. He relaxed, sinking further into the couch as he closed his sockets. He was only a few steps from falling asleep until Red’s sudden question shocked him into clarity.

“why did yer guys invite me here today?”

“w-what do you mean? blue wanted to have you over for dinner, that’s why,” Sans replied, bones rattling noisily.

Red eyed him dubiously. “that’s not the only reason, is it? yer wouldn’t be looking so nice if it were just a normal dinner; i know how yer are.”

“i--”

“ARE YOU TWO ALL RIGHT IN HERE?” Blue asked, sticking his head out of the kitchen and observing the two of them. He must’ve been able to sense the suddenly tense atmosphere, because he stepped fully into the living room, the ladle in his hand dripping an unknown substance onto the carpet underneath his feet. “WHAT’S UP?”

“how about yer tell me what’s going on here, blue? yer two are acting awfully suspicious, and i don’t take to surprises well,” Red growled, pushing himself off the couch to stand between the two of them. “talk, or i’ll wring it outta yer.”

Blue looked at Sans, turning his palms over and raising his shoulders up, as if to say to Sans, ‘should we tell him?’. Sans returned the shrug with one of his own, feeling himself shrink away from Red’s piercing stare. “uh well...how do i say this. we both um, might like you in a way that isn’t entirely platonic, but a way that someone _could_ say is almost in a romantic context--”

“SANS AND I LIKE YOU AND BOTH WANT TO DATE YOU!” Blue blurted out, clapping a hand to his teeth immediately after.

The lights in Red's sockets gutted out, leaving behind two dark pits. Sans watched as he slowly backed up to the couch, letting himself fall back into a sitting position. Blue went to sit on Red’s other side, taking one of Red’s hands into both of his own. Red swiveled his skull between the two of them. “...issat so?” he finally croaked out.

“I MEAN, IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DATE THAT’S PERFECTLY OKAY. WE’RE MORE THAN OKAY WITH KEEPING IT A REGULAR FRIENDSHIP, BUT WE WANTED TO PUT IT ON THE TABLE SINCE WE BOTH THINK FONDLY OF YOU.”

“it’s true,” Sans said when Red turned his way, disbelief evident in his dim, red orbs. “we like you a lot. it doesn’t have to be anything crazy, we can lay down some ground rules so we’re all comfortable, and then maybe a few dates here and there to see how you like us.”

“WHAT DO YOU SAY?”

The palpable sense of anxiousness hung between the three of them as Blue and Sans stared at Red with expectation. Finally, he spoke. “i’m can’t say i’m the best fer datin’ or anything like that, but hell, i like yer guys and i’d be willing to try.”

“OH MY GOSH YAY!” Blue cheered. He wrapped his arms around Red happily, nuzzling Red’s skull with his teeth.

“hey! watch it!” Red protested, trying his best to sink into the couch in an attempt to escape Blue’s clutches.

Sans tentatively reached his hand out to Red, grasping one of Red’s hands and curling his phalanges around it. “heh...this is nice.”

“yer too?? get offa me you fuckin’ softies!”

The two only snuggled in closer, giggling to themselves when Red turned as bright as his namesake.

After they managed to calm down from the thrill of confessing, the three of them set out a guide of ground rules and suggestions on how to navigate their new budding relationship. They decided pretty early on that it was a bit too soon to do anything drastic like moving in together, so for now they would all keep their usual living arrangements. Since they both wanted Red to have a chance to spend time with them individually, they set up a weekly date night: every week either Sans or Blue would take Red out on a date and the two would do whatever they wanted, whether if that was a movie, dinner, or whatever.

None of them wanted to rule out the possibility of potential PDA to help deepen their intimacy so they made the choice to allow kissing, hand-holding, and general touching, but they drew the line at sex. That was something they all wanted to experience together when they were comfortable enough.

With the guidelines and rules all set, the three of them officially started their relationship.

At first Sans didn’t see any difference in their interactions when he and Red went back to work the next day, but slowly he started to notice the sidelong glances when he looked like he wasn’t paying attention, lingering touches when they passed hastily scribbled calculations between each other, and flushed cheeks when they chatted over breakfast. He was a little worried that their other coworkers would notice and start to butt in, but they either weren’t paying attention or decided to ignore it, much to his relief.

One day Red shuffled over to Sans’ desk early in the morning, cheeks surprisingly beet red despite barely interacting. Sans watched as Red ran a hand over his skull, a nervous tic of his, keeping silent until Red sat on the edge of his desk and leveled his stare at him.

“i went on a date with blue yesterday,” Red blurted out.

Sans’ eyes twinkled with barely contained amusement; Blue had told him last night in bed how adorable Red had been on their date. What would Red say about it, he wondered. “how did it go?” he asked.

“uh...how do i say this...did yer know how much of a fuckin’ flirt yer boyfriend is? hey--stop laughing!” Red bellowed.

“oh my god, you’re so perfect,” Sans wheezed out between fits of laughter. He wiped tears away from his sockets before continuing, “i’m not surprised he laid it on that thick so soon, blue is pretty shameless. did he kiss you?”

“just on the cheek. it was...nice,” Red admitted quietly.

Seizing his opportunity, Sans quickly moved in and clacked his teeth against Red’s cheek while he was distracted. He winked when Red turned to him, scandalized. “heh, now we’re even. maybe i can fluster you more on our date.”  The look on Red’s face was definitely worth it.

~~~

About a week had passed and the scheduled day of Sans’ date with Red had arrived. Sans had declined Blue’s fashion advice for it, wanting them to have a casual, lowkey time together. They even chose to go to Grillby’s for their first date, much to Blue’s disdain.

 _“I MEAN THAT PLACE IS LITERALLY A GREASE TRAP WITH ENOUGH UNHEALTHY FOOD FOR YOU TO CLOG YOUR NONEXISTENT ARTERIES, BUT HAVE FUN I GUESS,”_ he remarked on their way out, making sure to kiss both of them on their cheeks before they left.

The two quickly shortcutted to the restaurant, choosing a booth instead of their usual place at the bar to keep up the dating atmosphere. They ordered their favorite greasiest burger with fries and a few beers, which they worked on as they waited for their food.

“so how is it so far? am i doing a good job as your new boyfriend?” Sans joked.

“the best, second only to blue,” Red said, laughing into his beer.

They continued to converse about mundane topics like work, news topics, and gossip, slowly edging their hands over the table until they had laced them together, and other than a small blush, neither of them had drawn attention to it. Even when Grillby came out they didn’t remove their hands, causing the flaming bartender to stare at the two of them for a little longer than necessary before leaving with something akin to a jagged smile parting the middle of his face.

After taking the opportunity to take pictures of the burgers to send Blue--who was peeved that he had to look at such disgusting food with his own two eye-lights--they finished up their meal and drinks, leaving Grillby a sizeable tip as they left. Deciding to take the more scenic route instead of teleporting, Red and Sans walked down the sidewalk, hands automatically finding each other at their sides. Sans couldn’t stop the fuzzy feelings that fluttered around in his SOUL, wishing that the moment could last forever.

On their way home they talked a bit more, about their families and how fast the monsters from Red’s universe were able to adapt to the surface, and when all of those topics ran out they walked in comfortable silence, every now and then glancing up at the sky to point out interesting constellations.

When they reached his apartment Sans had turned around to wish Red off, but he was stopped mid-sentence as Red pressed him up against the front door, clacking their teeth together in a kiss. Sans’ mind shut off before he had a chance to process exactly what was happening, but the rest of his body kicked into gear and he instinctively kissed back, wrapping his arms around the back of Red’s neck to pull him in closer. He hummed into the kiss, opening his mouth when he felt the touch of an ectoplasmic tongue against the front of his teeth and responding in kind with his own.

Eventually one of them, maybe himself, broke the kiss, leaving them both panting into the other’s mouth as they caught their breath.

“i think...i think i flustered yer pretty good, huh?” Red smiled, nuzzling their teeth together for a softer kiss. “have a good night, sans.”

Despite his SOUL racing, Sans somehow managed to insert his key into the lock with shaky hands and enter his apartment, only to suffer to Blue’s incessant teasing and cooing over the kiss he witnessed through the peephole.

~~Surprisingly they had very good sex that night.~~

 

_✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ Spring ･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧_

“--AND I WIN!”

“wow.”

“yer fuckin’ cheated somehow, i just know it.”

Blue giggled into his hands, starry orbs sparkling with barely-contained mischief. “MWEH HEH HEH, I CAN'T HELP IT, I'M JUST LUCKY I GUESS.”

“bullshit,” Red muttered, tossing his cards onto the floor in front of him. Sans followed suit, adding his cards to the pile of discarded ones in the middle. He watched Red sulk with a small smile; Blue’s poker skills were unmatched by anyone, apparently even both versions of himself.

The pitter-patter of raindrops danced along the windowsill as they prepared for another round of poker, the result of a sudden spring rain shower that had ruined all of Blue’s plans for the day. Since it was the first time all three of them were going on a date together he had wanted it to be a special experience, filled with anticipation, excitement, danger...at least that’s what he told Sans that morning as he moped into his pillow. If Sans had recalled correctly, Blue had wanted to take them to an amusement park so he guessed that Blue wasn’t too off the mark there. Thank god for the rain.

Sans had offered up an alternate suggestion of board games and movie night to replace their botched plans, and so Red came over and they tucked in to decide on a board game to play...only to realize they didn’t actually own any. Card games were kind of like board games anyway, right?

Blue dealt out the cards to Sans and Red before dealing out his own hand, and then placed the rest of the deck face-down between them. “SINCE I DEALT… SANS, IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GET TO GO FIRST.”

“great.” Sans picked up a card from the deck, pulling it into his hand and surveying what he could do. He had drawn a 3, and already had a 7 and...a Jack. Fantastic. His grin twitched slightly, but otherwise he didn’t react, knowing that Blue was watching his every move. Ignorant to the sudden tense atmosphere Red scooted closer to Sans, moving until he was fully in Sans’ lap. They exchanged a look as Red leaned back against his ribcage, grin wide on his face.

“Yer know we can’t let him win again. what do yer have?”

Sans glanced down at Red before raising his hand to show him the cards. “you got any 4s?”

“HEY, YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Blue cried from the other side of the floor. “THAT’S CHEATING!”

Red ignored Blue’s protests as he looked at his own hand. “go fish. but, i got somethin’ better fer yer.” He slipped a Queen into Sans’ hand, swapping it for the 3 he had drawn. “there yer go, one step closer.”

“thanks, babe.”

“YOU’RE CONDONING THIS, SANS?”

Sans shrugged, absently running his hand over the top of Red’s skull, inwardly beaming when he heard the telltale sign of a purr. “it’s not cheating if we’re using mechanics from other games, right?”

“YES, IT IS.”

“is the magnificent blue backin’ away from a challenge?” Red goaded.

Blue recoiled as though he had been hit. “W-W-WELL NO, BUT--”

“i think he’s givin’ up, sans, what do yer think?”

“oh man, i think he is.”

“I AM NOT GIVING UP, BRING IT ON!”

The game continued on, with Sans and Red exchanging cards every round and Blue getting increasingly more frustrated at each pass between them. To compensate he played more defensively and refused to call any bets, instead working to build up his hand. When Blue finally had the courage to put his chip in and call the round he revealed a Straight Flush, only to be beaten by Sans’ ill-gotten Royal Flush.

“THIS ISN’T FAIR,” Blue pouted, tossing his cards away and crossing his arms. A split second passed before he sighed and picked up his cards along with the rest on the floor, gathering them into a pile before rising to his feet. He looked back down at the two, grin tugging up lightly. “SHOULD WE WATCH A MOVIE NOW?”

The other two agreed, slowly transitioning from laying in a pile on the floor to the couch while Blue stood in front of their movie case, examining the contents with a hand at his chin. “GENRE?”

Sans, having made it onto the couch, drummed his phalanges against the armrest and hummed in thought. His other hand rested on Red’s skull, which was in his lap as the other sprawled out on the couch. “documentary,” Sans finally supplied, his standard answer for when Blue asked. By this point, he was sure that Blue knew he didn’t care what they watched but figured it was probably more for Red’s benefit than anything else.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU, RED?”

“horror.”

Blue threw Red an exasperated look over his shoulder. “REALLY?”

“nah i’m just fuckin’ with yer, i’m good with whatever.”

“UM--” Blue shuffled through their collection--“A ROMCOM SEEMS SUITABLE TODAY.”

“you always pick a romcom.” Sans brought a hand up to his teeth and stage-whispered to Red. “it’s all he’ll ever watch.”

“oh my god blue, yer so cute,” Red snickered.

“JUST BECAUSE I HAVE GOOD TASTE--UNLIKE YOU GUYS--DOESN’T MEAN THAT YOU CAN MAKE FUN OF ME.” Blue inserted the disc into the television before making his way to the couch, hands on his hips as he contemplated where to sit. After a quick moment Blue spurred into action, lifting Red’s legs up into the air and sitting on the couch beside Sans. While Blue was busy retrieving the remote from the couch cushions--courtesy of Sans, of course--Red lifted his head to stare at Blue, hands raised in confusion.

“yer got all that room on the couch over there to sit, but yer had to sit here? I was comfortable.”

Blue waved a hand over his shoulder nonchalantly as he dug deeper into the crack between the couch cushion. “SOR-RY THAT I WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO MY BOYFRIEND AND CUDDLE MY OTHER ONE.” Blue pulled his arm out of the couch, gripping the lost remote like a treasure. He looked at the state of the rest of his arm--which was covered in lint--in disgust.

“wow, _gay_.”

Blue gave Red a pained look as he turned on the TV, switching through the inputs to get to their disc player. “YOU ARE DATING US. WE’RE ALL, IN FACT, LITERALLY DATING. DOESN’T THAT MAKE US ALL GAY?”

“no no no. see, me and this cutie--” Red gestured up at Sans, running his phalanges over Sans’ cheekbones softly-- “we’re gay. but yer _gay._ there’s italics there, gives the word a completely different meanin’, wouldn’t yer agree, sans?”

Sans glanced over at Blue, shrugging his shoulders with a chuckle. “he has a point, blue; you are pretty _gay._ ”

“OH MY GOD, YOU TOO? THIS WAS A MISTAKE.” Blue shook his head, sighing heavily. He clicked play on the screen and leaned over to set the remote on the arm rest beside Sans. As he made his way back he stopped in front of Sans, eyeing him over his shoulder. “OKAY, IS IT _GAY_ or GAY?” He turned his head just enough to press his teeth to Sans’, who jumped at the surprise contact.

Red looked up at their connection in interest, watching the two quickly part. “hmmmm…that’s fer sure _gay.”_

Blue nodded. “OKAY, SO HOW DO I GET TO GAY?”

“yer wanna be gay? Well, yer gotta uh--sans, come down here fer me real quick.”

Curious, Sans tentatively leaned closer to Red, only to let out a quick gasp when Red wrapped his arms around his neck in a vice grip and kissed him soundlessly. He opened his mouth on reflex, summoning his tongue to rub against Red’s sensually. Red groaned as he tried to pull Sans even closer, nearly knocking them both off the couch to the ground.

After Red had thoroughly explored the inner caverns of Sans’ mouth he broke the kiss, grinning mischievously over Sans’ shoulder at Blue. “that’s how yer be gay.”

Sans took in Blue’s gaze, noting that his eye-lights were slowly shifting to form into a different shape. His magic had come to life while Sans and Red made out, forming nicely over his face and gathering in his joints. He slowly lifted his hand and hovered it over Red’s body. “I think I understand,” Blue purred, sending a tremor through Sans’ SOUL; he was intimately familiar with _that_ voice. “So if I’m getting this all correctly, I should do this?”

Red’s breath hitched as Blue lowered his hand to his clothed pelvis, carefully running his phalanges over the top of Red’s iliac crest that barely peeked out over his shorts. Blue tilted his head, smiling gently. “Well, am I right?”

“ahh f-fuck, yeah, yer--hnng--yer got it.”

“Hmmm, I’m not so sure that I’m right; this calls for more experimentation!”

“fffu, hold on--!” Red cut out, throwing his head back against Sans’ lap with a whine as Blue’s wandering touch inched up towards his spine, fingers dancing around on the back of his lumbar as his thumb rubbed circles on the front of his spinal column.

Sans watched the scene unfold with wide eyes, surprised at the sudden turn of events. He knew that they were all feeling a bit restless lately and had been looking at each other with heated glances, but he didn’t expect it to be today of all days. In any case Sans looked on eagerly, taking in all the different aspects of the current events: the sound of Blue’s fingers scraping against Red’s bones, the scent of ectoplasm that was slowly forming in his pants, the sight of Red’s blissed-out expression in his lap. All of it was turning him on immensely, and it wasn’t until Red had let out a particularly strained moan that Sans finally sprung into action, moving to grab Blue’s hand to stop him. He met Blue’s bright heart-shaped eye-lights with his own similarly shaped ones as he began to pant. “bedroom?” he breathed out.

“God, yes,” Blue replied, gently pulling out of Sans’ grip to cradle his arms under Red’s form. In one movement he was on his feet, Red held possessively to his chest as he made his way down the hall. Sans ran a hand absently over his pants as he grabbed the remote, pausing the movie and turning the television off before following Blue.

When he made it to the doorway of their bedroom he was not surprised to see Blue looming over Red’s form on the bed, hands on either side of Red’s head as they made out, both groaning lightly from the contact. Sans made his way over to the bed, climbing on from the side and watched his two boyfriends together.

Sensing his presence, Blue pulled back, clacking his teeth once more against Red’s mouth before grabbing Sans’ shirt and yanking him forward into a rough kiss. Sans mewled lightly, scrambling for purchase against Blue until his hands finally found their designated place around the back of Blue’s ribcage. They broke apart and Blue glanced between Sans and Red with a calculating look. “I think...since Red is new to our bedroom, you should show him around.”

Sans’ SOUL thumped. “you sure?”

Blue nodded. “To be honest, the thought of watching you two fuck is _really_ turning me on right now.”

Blue moved back to the head of the bed, resting his back against the wall and moving a hand down between his spread legs. Sans moved over to straddle Red, holding in a gasp as he grazed over the sizable bulge in Red’s pants. Fuck, he felt huge. “hey stranger,” Sans greeted.

Red placed his hands along the sides of Sans’ pelvis, maneuvering him so that he had no choice but to grind lightly against him. “hello to yer too,” he rumbled, smirking at the soft sounds falling from Sans’ mouth.

“Oh Red, by the way.” They both turned to look at Blue, his hand already underneath his shorts and touching his magic. “You’re gonna want to top Sans; he may be a switch, but he really loves taking it in deep.”

“oh he does, huh?” Red peered at Sans, who was averting his eyes with a deep blush. He pulled Sans into his chest and reversed their positions so that he was on top. “i think i can honor that request. raise yer arms fer me, darlin’.”

Sans rose his upper half off the bed, arms raised towards the ceiling as Red tucked his hands underneath the bottom of his shirt, gently peeling it off of his body. He felt Red’s eyes roam over his ribcage hungrily, and it took everything in him not to cover himself. He wasn’t a virgin dammit, he’s had sex before!

Despite that, there was something about Red’s hold that did make him feel like he was getting touched for the very first time as fingers gently trailed across the inside of his ribs to rub lightly against his sternum. Red’s gaze was soft as he went, praising Sans on his beautiful bones, much to his embarrassment. He trembled as Red moved his hand down to brush against his spine, gasping loudly. “fuck!”

Red stilled, moving his head up to reassure Sans with a quick peek on the teeth, chuckling when Sans tried to follow him back. “relax, i ain’t gonna let anything happen to yer. gonna make yer feel good, yeah?”

Sans forced himself to relax as he continued in his ministrations, breathing through his teeth with every pass against his sensitive bones. Behind him, the telltale sound of bone against bone made him crane his head back to look, but Red’s hands quickly guided him back. “don’t worry about blue, it’s yer and me right now.”

“please…” Sans whined, bone clacking together as he tried to shift, the magic in his pelvis aching.

“use yer words, sweetheart.”

“i...fuck, stop teasing and touch me already, red!”

Red chuckled, the deep tones echoing around in Sans’ head like a melody. He ceded to Sans’ demands, hooking two fingers in the waistband of Sans’ shorts and slowly sliding them down, exposing his pelvis and dripping entrance. Red groaned at the sight. “fuck, look at yer, all nice and wet for me. god, yer so amazin’.” He placed his fingers on the plump lips, pressing them against the slick folds. “listen to that, you sound so dirty, sans.”

Sans fisted his phalanges into the sheets under him as his pussy spasmed from the touch. It squelched with each pass of Red’s fingers, arousing him to no end. All he wanted was Red inside him, he didn’t fucking care how he just needed something now--!

“damn, yer getttin’ wetter and wetter here, yer like my touch that much?”

Whining, Sans bucked his hips up in an attempt to garner more of Red’s touch, but Red pulled his hand back at the last moment, wiping it on his shirt with a laugh. “fuck darlin’, i love the way yer reachin’ fer me. i’d love to make a mess of yer, thrust my tongue inside yer pussy until yer were squirtin’ all over fer me. mmm, yer’d like that, wouldn’t yer, sans?”

“Red,” Blue groaned from behind Sans. “I want to see you fuck him already.”

Red looked up. “yeah? yer positive?”

Blue must’ve made some sort of motion behind Sans that he couldn’t see, because suddenly Red’s fingers had quickly wiggled their way inside of his entrance, rubbing along his warm, plush walls. Sans was quick to voice his pleasure at the new development, moaning appreciatively as he bucked his hips against Reds’ digits.

The way Red’s fingers rubbed against him was divine and he never wanted it to end, but he knew that there was a bigger reward still waiting for him. After a particularly hard thrust Sans had moved his leg up, angling it just right so that his knee brushed against the front of Red’s pants, which were starting to stain with magic.

“redddd, please. i want you,” he murmured.

“damn, when yer say it like that, how can i resist?”

Red extracted his fingers, bringing them up to his mouth. He made direct eye contact with Sans as he stuck out his tongue and slurped Sans’ magic from them. “that’s a sneak peek fer next time.” He winked. “okay, i’m sure neither of yers seen a fell monster naked before, so brace yerselves.”

Sans covered his teeth with his hands as Red slowly peeled off his shirt, exposing a multitude of scars along his ribcage and spine. His eyes raked over Red’s form as he took it all in, wondering where each one came from. He must’ve been staring pretty intensely, because Red took hold of one of his hands and pulled it towards his torso. “go ahead and touch if it makes yer feel better. they don’t hurt so it’s fine.”

He tentatively ran his phalanges over Red’s ribcage, checking Red’s face with each pass of his fingers. As he imagined Red didn’t react negatively to any of the touches, only squirming a little when he veered close to what he assumed were erogenous spots. Curious, he ran his fingers along the underside of his one of his larger ribs, earning a stuttered grunt for his efforts.

“yer done?”

“y-yeah,” Sans said, pulling his hand back.

Red smiled, leaning down to place a quick kiss on Sans’ mouth. “yer so gorgeous, yer know that?”

Sans blushed, turning his head away. “i’m alright.”

Tutting, Red reached for his shorts, pulling them down to reveal a large, red member. Sans’ mouth gaped open as he examined it, eyes peeled on the large, dripping head. He must’ve been at least the same size as Blue, if not bigger. He snapped to as Red’s hand gripped the shaft, rubbing over it as he looked at Sans.

“likin’ the view? yer the one that made it this way, with yer sexy moans and--unhh, fuckin’ perfect pussy. i know i should probably keep it nice for yer first time with me, but god i just wanna destroy yer. can i fuck yer from behind?” Sans nodded enthusiastically, pushing up into a sitting position. He turned over and got onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Red.

Now that he was up he could finally see what Blue had been up to this entire time and he couldn’t help himself from drooling. Blue’s shirt was hiked up to expose his ribcage, the end of it stuffed into his mouth. One of his hands was snaked around his spine, pumping it up and down, while the other was getting nicely acquainted with his thick cock, lightly rubbing along the shaft to the head and back. He huffed around his shirt as he locked eye-lights with Sans, love and adoration pouring out of his SOUL as he watched them. Sans’ own SOUL pulsed in response, happy that Blue was enjoying himself and he was eager to put on a show for him.

“look at yer fuckin’ lovebirds, i love it,” Red gushed, his hand grabbing Sans’ pelvis firmly to steady him. Sans nearly jumped as Red’s cock brushed against his pussy, the head rubbing the small bundle of nerves above his entrance. “yer ready for me, sweetheart?”

“a-ahhh, red, please. fuck me.”

Red re-positioned himself so that he was lined up with Sans, and slowly pushed in. Sans closed his sockets as his breath turned harsh, unintentionally clenching down; he couldn’t help it! He thought he had mentally prepared himself for taking in such a large member, but it felt much, much bigger inside than he imagined it would. Would Red even be able to fit all the way??

Sans forced himself to relax, breathing in and out as Red slid deeper and deeper inside of him until their hips were flush together. He opened his sockets again, gazing at Blue’s debauched state.

“damn, yer feel so good around me. i’m gonna move now, alright?”

Red pulled out until only the head of his dick was inside before quickly slamming back in with a groan. Sans keened underneath of him, his body jostling from the rough movements of Red fucking him. It was rough, much rougher than he usually had with Blue, but by god did he love it. Each thrust inside ripped a loud moan from his body, and between that and the harsh sounds of bones smacking against each other the room quickly became noisy. Blue’s eye-lights never left his, hand moving eagerly over his dick as Sans was roughly fucked in front of him.

Sans nearly squealed as bony fingers made their way between his legs to fiddle with his clit, and he rutted back against them eagerly, feeling his magic coil up with the onset of his orgasm.

“o-oh! red--fuck!--red, i’m getting close!”

“ooohhhh fuck, darlin’, yer gonna come?” Red groaned. “i’m getting there too, fuck, cum fer me, sans. i wanna feel yer spasm ‘round me, damn i want it so bad. fuckfuckfuck!”

“red!” Sans whined, the pressure snapping as he fell over the edge, squirting on Red’s cock as he came. Red growled behind him as his dick twitched inside of him, and that was the only warning he had before Red unloaded into him. They humped against each other uselessly as they rode out their orgasms, panting harshly from the exertion.

When they finally came down from their highs Red pulled out of Sans with a grunt, clacking his teeth against Sans’ scapula before collapsing against the bed behind him. “damn yer good, sans.”

Sans blushed from the praise, but before he could challenge it Blue gestured for him to come over. “My turn, Sans.”

He crawled to Blue, feeling cum dribble out of his pussy as he moved. The bed shifted behind him as he settled himself in Blue’s lap, and he could feel Red’s eyes on them as he positioned himself and sunk down onto Blue’s waiting erection with a moan.

“Mmmm he wasn’t lying, you do feel really good!” Blue said, happily running his hands over every inch of Sans’ torso. “Red really got you going, huh?”

Blue began to rock his hips against Sans, rubbing his cock against Sans’ walls as opposed to thrusting in and out. He cooed encouragingly as Sans whined, eye-lights becoming fuzzy from the pleasure. “b-blue…” he moaned, rutting his hips a little faster in hopes to up the pace.

“Now now, there’s no need to rush, Sans,” Blue tutted, rubbing Sans’ clit with his thumb. “Just sit back and enjoy.”

“a-aahhhh…”

“Did you like getting fucked by Red, Sans?”

“umphhh, y-yeah.”

“Was his cock satisfactory to you?”

“s-so good,” Sans gasped as Blue’s dick hit a particular spot inside of  him. “blue--ah!--right there.”

“Here?” Blue adjusted inside of him, and Sans moaned as that spot was probed harder. “Mwehhh, I guess so!”

“blue, please--”

“So impatient!” Blue complained, holding onto Sans’ body as he suddenly leaned forward onto his knees and shifted their positions. He placed Sans on his back, letting his legs rest on both of his shoulders as he re-entered, thrusting deeper inside of him.

Sans dug his palms into Blue’s ribcage, grabbing on for dear life as Blue thoroughly fucked him. Every time he entered his dick hit that one particular spot inside of Sans that drove him wild, and he could feel his body beginning to lock up again as he approached another orgasm. “b-blue.”

“Yeah? Me too, Sans, let’s come together.” Blue began to hump him eagerly, rubbing his hand against Sans’ clit harshly. Usually Blue’s fevered touch there was too much and made Sans over-sensitive, but today that was just what Sans needed, and after a few more thrusts he felt himself spiraling off the edge.

Sans quickly covered his mouth as he shrieked into his hands, pleasure erupting from all over as his back arched off the bed from the force of his orgasm. Blue was quickly behind him, choking out Sans’ name as he pulled out and released himself all over the front of Sans’ pelvis.

The two held each other as their orgasms tapered off, fuzzy heart-shaped eye-lights meeting each other as their ribcages heaved from the exertion. After they were both able to ignore the act of breathing, Blue ran his phalanges over the top of Sans’ skull lovingly. “So! How was that?”

Sans grabbed onto his hand, inching it down to his teeth to press kisses against the digits. “magnificent.”

“already forgetting about me?” Red growled, playfully flopping over the two of them.

“e-easy..!” Sans squawked out from the bottom of the pile. “i’m fragile!”

“I don’t know, Sans; after what I saw today, I don’t think you can call yourself that anymore,” Blue winked, but eventually rolled over so that the three of them were laying side by side on the bed. “Wowzers, I didn’t know we’d all be able to fit!”

Red, who was on the edge of the bed, turned to look at Blue with a frown. “yer tellin’ me yer pushed me over without knowin’ if i’d fall or not?”

Blue averted his eye-lights. “I mean, I was about eighty percent sure you’d be fine.”

“eighty--blue that’s twenty percent unaccounted fer!”

“It was a risk I was willing to take for Sans, because I love him.”

“wow blue, you really are _gay,_ ” Sans snickered.

“OH FOR THE LOVE OF--UGH!”

After a small bit of rest, Blue corralled them all into the bathroom for a bath and turned the faucet on, checking the temperature to make sure it was perfect before putting in the plug in the tub and running off to change the bedsheets.

Sans stifled a yawn as he took a seat on the edge of the tub, catching Red’s attention. “yer alright?”

“yeah, just exhausted. for obvious reasons.”

Red fidgeted slightly as he sat down beside Sans, wringing his palms together. “did yer...did yer enjoy it?”

Sans looked up to gaze at Red, and after a moment leaned over to press a sweet kiss against his cheekbones. “it was amazing. Definitely looking forward to our next one.”

“shit, yeah? i mean, i can get it up fer yer right now if yer--”

“please no, i’m so sore,” Sans pleaded. “how about we just sit here and wait for the water to overflow?”

“NOT ON MY WATCH,” Blue shuffled into the bathroom quickly, glaring at the other two as he headed for the closet and pulled out the bubble bath mix. He muttered angrily as he stomped over to the tub, reaching behind Sans to pour the mixture in. “NOT GONNA RUIN MY BATHTIME.”

Eventually, the water reached slightly under below the rim and Blue cut the water off. He went to take off his shirt, only to pause when Red let out a loud wolf-whistle. “DO YOU MIND?”

“can’t help it, yer got nice bones,” Red said nonchalantly as he stepped into the bath, sighing as he stretched out and sunk his skull closer to the water. “fuck, that’s nice.”

“OF COURSE IT IS, I WON’T SETTLE FOR ANYTHING LESS THAN THE BEST BUBBLE BATH! NOW MOVE YOUR TAILBONE SO WE CAN GET IN.”

Grumbling, Red adjusted for the other two. Blue slid in behind him and Sans crawled in front, placing himself between Red’s femurs. He slowly relaxed into Red’s rib cage and waiting arms, feeling him shift slightly to likely do the same with Blue. Blue’s arms wrapped around both of them, and the three breathed out a collective sigh.

“so,” Sans started, breaking the silence and asking something that had been on his mind. “‘darling’? ‘sweetheart’? i didn’t know you were so sweet, red.”

Red’s femur twitched. “yer got a problem with me being sweet on the monsters i love?”

“no, nothing like that. i actually really like it.”

“ME TOO,” Blue piped up. “AND THEY FIT HIM SO WELL.”

“heh, yea. still can’t figure out which one i like more.”

“OH OH, WHAT ABOUT ME? DO I GET A CUTE PET NAME?”

“hmm, i’m considerin’ ‘doll’ fer yer, but yer seem pretty dominant in the bedroom so i dunno. what do yer think?”

Sans snuggled closer into Red as he listened to them talk, their voices fading slightly as his eye sockets started to droop. He wanted to stay awake and bond with his boyfriends more, but he couldn’t deny the call of sleep when it reached out for him. Knowing that either Red would wake him up or Blue would carry him out, Sans drifted off, his SOUL warmed by the fact that he was loved by the best two monsters in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


End file.
